Wu Sajangnim and I
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: ketika sehun datang ke kehidupan Suho dan membawa Suho ke kehidupan Sehun dan ayahnya. a Krisho fict
1. Chapter 1

_**Wu Sajangnim and I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Little Sehun.**_

_**Support Cast : exo member and suju member.**_

_**Warning : cerita sedikit membingungkan,alur melompat-lompat, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan : ff ini terinspirasi dari dramanya Yonna snsd dengan judul Prime minister and I.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

Kim Joon Myeon,namja bertubuh mungil itu tengah merutuki nasibnya sendiri yang benar-benar sial. Bagaimana tidak,dia baru dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya,gara-gara seorang pelanggan sombong dan kaya yang merasa bahwa suho,begitu biasa Joon Myeon dipanggil melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tidak benar dan sekarang dia harus terjebak dengan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang dia temukan sedang menangis sendirian di taman dekat apartemen Suho berada.

"Ireumi Mwoeyo (Nama kamu siapa?)" Tanya Suhopada anak kecil yang sekarang sedang di gandengnya.

"Wu Thehun imnida!"Jawab anak kecil itu.

"Wu Thehun?" Ulang Suho.

"Wu Thehun anindae,geundae Wu thehun! (Bukan Wu Thehun,tapi Wu Thehun!)" ucap anak itu sedikit kesal.

"Lalu bedanya Wu Thehun yang kau ucapkan dan Wu Thehun yang aku ucapkan apa?" Tanya Suho sedikit sewot (?) pasalnya pelafalan nama yang diucapkan anak yang setia digandengnya itu tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan sama-sama Wu Thehun.

"Noona Jinjja pabbo!" Hardik bocah itu kesal.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil noona eoh?! Aku ini namja,namja!" kesal Suho,bagaimana bisa dia yang jelas-jelas seorang namja di panggil noona yang merupakan panggilan untuk seorang yeoja. "dan siapa yang kau katai pabbo eoh?!" lanjut Suho.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…. Noona!" anak kecil bernama asli Wu Sehun itu menatap Suho yang sedang marah,dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Geuman urro ne! (berhenti menagis!)" Suho mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehun dan mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun.

"Hweee….!" Bukannya berhenti menangis Sehun malah,semakin kencang menangis.

"Uljima…. Noona jinja mianhae! (jangan menangis,noona benar-benar minta maaf!)" Suho menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan 'Noona' tanpa sadar dan menarik Sehun kepelukannya.

Setelah tangis Sehun mereda,Suho kembali memegang tangan Sehun dan,kembali melangkahkan kakinya keapartemen Suho,karna Sehun bersi keras tidak ingin pulang. Menurut pengakuan Sehun,tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengkhawatirkan dan menginginkannya di rumah.

"Noona baegopayo! (noona,lapar!)" rengek Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku noona aku ini namja!" Ujar Suho sedikit kesal karena Sehun terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan noona.

"Karena noona terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil hyeong!" aku Sehun polos,yang sukses membuat Suho salah tingkah dan mengipasi pipinya yang merona merah. Oh sepertinya Sehun kecil telah pandai menggombal,lihat saja Suho yang blushing karena gombalan Sehun.

"Noona baegopayo (noona lapar)!" rengek Sehun lagi,kali ini anak berumur 5 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di apartemen hyeong jadi,tahan sebentar lagi ne!" bujuk Suho

Suho bukan tidak ingin membawa Sehun ke restoran terdekat,tapi dia sedang tidak punya pekerjaan dan dia harus berhemat sampai Suho dapat pekerjaan baru.

"Noona!" Sehun semakin menjadi dan dia Sudah siap-siap akan meledakan tangisnya lagi.

"Sini biar hyeong gendong,hyeong sedang tidak punya uang untuk membawa Sehun makan ke restoran." Jujur Suho sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya.

"Arraseo noona!" jawab Sehun yang sekarang sudah melingkarkan tanganya di leher jenjang Suho.

"Oh kau berat Juga!" ujar Suho pada Sehun.

"Noona gamsahamnida!" Sehun bererimakasih lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk (?) leher Suho.

.

.

.

"Aku thelethai!" Ujar Sehun yang baru saja meneguk habis kuah ramyeon yang menjadi menu makan malam dirinya dan Suho malam ini,bocah berumur 5 tahun itu melompat turun dari kursi dan langsung berlari kekamar Suho.

Suho mengulas senyumnya,kemudian dia bangkit dan,mengambil mangkuk sehun,dan di tumpuk dengan miliknya lalu Suho menyimpannya di bak cuci piring dan melagkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Suho pada sosok Sehun yang menutupi selueuh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut Suho.

"….." Sehun,bocah itu tidak menjawab .

"Hun-ah,jangan tidur dulu kau harus mengosok gigimu dulu sebelum tidur!" Suho menarik sedikit selimut yang di pakai Sehun,memperlihatkan wajah tampan bocah itu yang sedang berpura-pura tidur.

Suho menahan tawanyadia jadi ingat,sewaktu dia kecil dulu. Suho juga sering mengelabui orang tuanya dengan pura-pura tidur seperti Sehun agar dia tidak harus mengosok giginya.

"Hun-ah kau tau kalau kau tidak menggosok gigimu,itu artinya kau siap kehilangan gigi-gigimu,karena kuman-kuman yang ada di mulutmu akan memakan habis gigimu!" ujar Suho yang sukses membuat sehun membuka matanya.

"benarkah?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sehun tidak percaya pada hyeong?" bukannya menjawab Suho malah balik bertanya yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya,tapi Sehun harus siap-siap kehilangan semua gigi Sehun!" ujar Suho dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan,lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun.

"Noona!" Seru Sehun,bocah berumur 5 tahun itu turunn dari kasur Suho dan berlari mengikuti langkah Suho ke kamar manidi.

"Anak pintar!" Suho mengusak rambut sehun sanyang,membuat rambut pirang itu menjadi sedikit berantakan saat Sehun,sedang menggosok giginya.

"Nah sekarang saatnya kita tidur,kajja!" suho meraih tangn putih pucat sehun dengan tangn putih pucatnya dan hal itu membuat bocah berumur 5 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Kenapa noona thelalu menggandeng tangan thehun?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

"Ummm…. Kenapa ya?" Suho mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagunya tanda dia sedang berfikir. "mungkin karena hyeong ingin melindungi Sehun,dulu orang tua hyeong juga selalu mnggandeng tangan hyeong saat kami berjalan beriringan!"

"Begitukah?" tnya Sehun yang di angguki oleh Suho.

"Kalau begitu dady thehun tidak mau melindungi thehun karena dady tidak pernah menggandeng tangan thehun seperti noona." Polos Sehun yang membuat Suho miris mendengarnya.

Suho mengusak kepala Sehun,lalu pemuda berwajah manis itu meraih tubuh Sehun dan menggendongnya. "anggap saja hyeong ini dadymu ne!" Ujar Suho sambil mencium pipi putih Sehun.

"momy…!" Girang Sehun sambil memeluk leher Suho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Suho.

Suho memesang ekspresi (-_-') dan menghela nafasnya kasar saat telinganya mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama 'Momy'. Sepertinya bocah tampan yang sekarang tengah memeluk lehernya itu tidak bisa menganggap Suho sebagai seorang namja,hal itu terbukti saat Sehun memanggilnya noona dan sekarang momy,tapi Suho tidak marah pada Sehun,dan sepertinya Suho sudah jatuh hati pada bocah itu.

"Jaljayo sehun-ah!" Ujar Suho sambil mengecup kening Sehun,lalu menyamankan posisinya di samping Sehun.

"Jaljayo momy!" balas Sehun,kemudian Sehun melingkarkan tangn kecilnya untuk memeluk Suho.

.

.

.

Ngiung… ngiung….. ngiung,….. (ceritanya ini suara sirine mobil polisi)

Tidur nyenyak Suho dan Sehun terganggu karena suara bising yang terdengar dari luar apartemen Suho,dan tidak berlangsung lama terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak,Suho jadi panik sendiri,namja mungil itu kemudian menarik Sehun yang masih setengah sadar kepelukannya dan,

Brak….

Beberapa orang berpakaian polisi masuk sambil menodongkan pistol-pistol mereka ke arah Suho,seakan Suho adalah seorang kriminal yang sedang di cari-cari.

"Lepaskan anak itu,dan menyerahlah atau kami terpaksa melukaimu!" ujar salah seorang yang berpakaian polisi itu.

Namun bukannya melepaskan Sehun Suho malah memeluk Sehun dengan erat,begitupun Sehun,bocah itu memeluk Suho dengan erat,bahkan Sehun Sudah siap meledakan tangisnya karena ketakutan "Momy Sehunie takut!" Lirih Sehun.

"Cepat lepaskan anak ku!" teriak sebuah suara berat yang dibarengi dengan munculnya sosok namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan,mata tajamnya berkilat marah menatap Suho yang tengah memeluk anaknya.

"Kau?" ujar Suho dan sosok tinggi tegap itu serempak sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk mereka pada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Ayo ayo my lovely reader yang belum baca my lovely tutor sama one (side) love silahkan mampir,dan ini ff terbaru yong yang terinspirasi dari dramanya Yoona snsd,gak yong bikin mirip tapi beberapa konfik di f ini yong ambil dari drama itu.

Mudah-mudahan my lovely reader menykai ff ini.

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo reviews juseyo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wu Sajangnim and I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Little Sehun.**_

_**Support Cast : exo member and suju member.**_

_**Warning : cerita sedikit membingungkan,alur melompat-lompat, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan : ff ini terinspirasi dari dramanya Yonna snsd dengan judul Prime minister and I.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik dengan paras yang tampan itu memasuki mantionnya yang luar biasa megah dengan terburu-buru. Pemilik Wu Corp itu terlihat benar-benar panik. Oh ayolah,siapa yang tidak akan panik saat kau mendengar anakmu sendiri belum pulang dari sekolahnya hingga selarut ini,padahal harusnya sang anak pulang jam 11 tadi siang.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan hah?" bentak namja tinggi berparas tampan itu yang di ketahui bernama Kris Wu pada para maid yang bekerja dirumahnya.

"Kalian semua benar-benar bodoh,mengawasi anak berumur 5 tahun saja kalian tidak becus. Mulai sekarang kalian enyah dari rumah ku,kalian semua di pecat!" sungut Kris yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar kalap.

Para pekerja di rumah Kris tidak membantah dan dengan patuhnya mereka segera membubarkan diri kemudian membereskan barang-barang mereka. Tentu mereka semua ingin segera pergi dari rumah super megah ini,siapa yang mau di damprat (?) naga yang sedang mengamuk seperti majikan mereka saat ini. Lagi pula mereka sudah mendapatkan pesangon yang lumayan besar dari Kris,tentu saja pesangon itu sudah di siapkan oleh sekertaris pribadi Kris yang bernama Park Chan Yeol,orang yang benar-benar setia pada Kris.

"Park Chan Yeol cepat hubungi polisi dan,kumpulkan semua pengawal. Suruh mereka semua memeriksa setiap inchi dan sudut kota seoul sekarang juga!" titah Kris pada sekertaris pribadinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi namja yang memiliki tinggi menjulang,namun tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris itu melakukan apa yang di perintahkan padanya,mengumpulkan semua pengawal yang bekerja untuk Kris dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyebar seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Tidak lupa Chan Yeol juga menghubungi pihak kepolisian ,dan meminta para polisi itu mencari keberadaan Sehun. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa para polisi itu langsung menuruti kemauan Chan Yeol atau lebih tepatnya kemauan Kris,padahalkan biasanya kasus orang hilang akan ditangani kalau orang yang di anggap hilang itu sudah menghilang selama 24 jam bukan? Jawabanya sederhana saja,perusahaan Wu Corp yang dipimpin oleh Kris merupakan perusahaan multi nasional yang sangat berpengaruh di korea,dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kris dapat dengan mudah melakukan apa yang dia mau,selain itu Kris juga kenal baik dengan kepala kepolisian kota Seoul yang tidak lain adalah pamanya sendiri. Lee Soo Man.

"Semua perintah sajangnim telah saya kerjakan." Ujar chan Yeol setelah sebelumnya namja bermarga Park itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Siapkan mobil,aku juga akan mencari Sehun. Aku tidak bisa berpangku tangan saat tau buah hatiku menghilang." Ujar Kris yang langsung di angguki oleh Chan Yeol.

Semalaman suntuk Kris dan orang-orangnya mencari keberadaan Sehun namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu,rasa frustasi mulai muncul di hati Kris, namun rasa frustasi itu menghilang saat Chan Yeol mengatakan bahwa para polisi menemukan ciri-ciri Sehun dari CCTV yang tersebar di Seol,tengah ditarik oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat.

Dengan segera Kris menyuruh Chan Yeol untuk memacu mobilnya agar segera sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Kalau sampai buah hatinya kenapa-kenapa Kris berjanji akan membunuh orang itu di tempat dia berdiri.

Chan Yeol memarkirkan mobil BMW silver milik Kris di parkiran di mana di sana juga sudah terdapat beberapa mobil poisi dengan lampu sirine yang menyala. Kris turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa,Kris juga sempat mengumpat saat dirinya mengetahui kalau apartemen sederhana itu tidak memiliki lift yang akirnya membuat Kris harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 apartemen itu. Kris segera masuk ke apartemen bernomer 100 yang pintunya telah terbuka dan ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di sana dengan siap siaga.

"Cepat lepaskan anak ku!" Geram Kris dengan penuh amarah

"Kau?" Kris dan seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang setia memeluk Sehun di atas ranjangnya itu itu saling menuding.

"Jadi kau menculik anak ku untuk balas dendam padak hah?" Sinis Kris

"Apa maksudmu ajushi?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti.

"Cepat lepaskan anak ku,bodoh!" bentak Kris lagi sambil berusaha mengambil Sehun dari pellukan Suho.

"Ya! ajushi,kau membuat hunie takut!" Suho tidak mau melepskan Sehun dari pelukannya.

"Lepaskan anaku atau aku akan menyuruh para polisi itu melukaimu!" ucapan Kris barusan mau tidak mau membuat Suho melepaskan Sehun yang sudah menagis dari dadynya datang,bukan Suho takut karena dia akan di lukai oleh para polisi itu,melainkan Suho khawatir kalau justru Sehun lah yang terluka.

"Dady yang bodoh!" umpat Suho,yang sukses membuat mata tajam Kris berkilat marah saat menatap sosok Suho.

"Cepat jebloskan bocah itu kepenjara!" Titah Kris dan,dengan sigap beberapa polisi mebekuk Suho yang masih berada di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku bukan penjahat!" Suho meronta tidak terima di perlakukan seperti seorang penjahat oleh para polisi itu ,namun apa daya tenaga Suho kalah telak oleh tenaga para polisi yang membekuknya yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Suho berhenti meronta.

.

.

.

"Wu Sehun,sudah berapa kali Dady bilang agar kau tidak ikut dengan orang asing hah?" Bentak Kris pada Sehun yang membuat Sehun merengut takut.

Saat ini Kris dan Sehun memang sudah berada di rumah super besar mereka yang di huni olek Kris,Sehun dan para maid dan pengawal yang seperti robot.

"Wu Sehun jawab dady!" Kesal Kris.

"Hwe….." Sehun menangis ketakutan. "Dady jahat. Thehun benci dady!"

Kris menghela nafanya gusar saat dia menyadari kalau sikapnya barusan terlalu keras pada Sehun,dan rasa bersalah mulai menyaelinap di hati Kris,Kris meraih tubuh Sehun,namun bocah berumur 5 tahun itu menolaknya,tapi Kris tidak menyerah sampai akhirnya Sehun menuruti kemaun dadynya itu. Mata tajam Kris menatap mata tajam milik Sehun yang sama tajamnya seperti miliknya,

"maafkan dady Hunie,dady hanya mengkhawatirkanmu ,dady takut terjadi sesuatu padamu!" Ujar Kris lembut sembari mengelus rambut buah hatinya dengan sayang.

"Tapi,momy bukan orang athing (asing) yang ingin menyakiti Thehun,momy thayang thama (sayang sama) Thehun." Ujar Sehun yang tangisnya Sudah mereda.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti "dan siapa yang kau panggil momy nak?"

"Geu noona! (Noona itu)" Jawab Sehun yang membuat Kris semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Noona?" ulang Kris bingung,pasalnya tidak ada seorang yeojapun yang Kris ajak untuk menemui Sehun,dan lagi yang bersama Sehun tadi adalah namja yang menurut Kris bodoh yang telah menumpahkan minuman ke jas mahal Kris dan Kris telah memberikan pelajaran pada namja bodoh itu,dengan cara menyuruh pemilik caffe itu memecatnya dan entah bagimana caranya buah hatinya itu bisa bersama namja bodoh itu.

"Thuho noona dia bukan orang jahat dad,Thuho noona menyelamatkan Thehun yang thedang thendilian (sedang sendirian) di taman." Aku bocah itu.

"Maksudmu pemuda bodoh yang bersamamu tadi yang kau maksud dengan momy?" tanya Kris tidak yakin yang di angguki dengan mantap oleh bocah itu.

(suho: YA! BERHENTI MENGATAIKU BODOH!)#abaikan!

Kris memijat pelipisnya kemudian menyuruh sekertaris pribadinya yang tidak lain adalah Park Chan Yeol untuk mencabut tuntutanya pada Suho dan membawa pemuda itu untuk menemui mereka (Kris dan Sehun)

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Suho ragu pada namja yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudi.

Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagi sekertaris pribadi Kris itu menatap Suho dan tersenyum lembut pada Suho kemudian berkata "Tidak perlu takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" yang mampu membuat Suho merasa tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ajushi itu tiba-tiba mencabut tuntutannya?" tanya Suho lagi. "ini aneh!" lanjutnya.

Lagi Chan Yeol tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suho itu. "Mungkin tuan muda Sehun telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sajangnim."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun,apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho lagi "Aku mengkhawatirkannya karena saat di bawa appa bodohnya itu dia menangis. Ups…!" Suho segera menutup mulutnya sendiri karena secara tidak langsung Suho mengatai atasan namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Chan Yeol tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Suho,pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendengar seseorang mengatai Sajangnimnya di hadapan-nya.

"tenang aku tidak akan menyampaikan perkataanmu itu,dan tuan muda Sehun dia baik-baik saja,dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui tuan muda Sehun!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Suho antusias. "Oh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun,akh…. Ne bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Hyeong? Chan Yeol Hyeong,aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan embel-embel -Ssi dan,aku juga tidak suka dengan panggilan sekertaris Park,tidak apa-apa kan?" Oceh Suho,dan Chan Yeol menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui semua yang Suho katakan. Menurut Chan Yeol Suho itu unik dan manis,yang mampu membuat Chan Yeol tersenyum,padahal biasanya namja tinggi itu hanya memasang wajah datar seperti sajangnimnya.

"Hotel?" gumam Suho bingung saat mengetahui tempatnya bertemu Wu sajangnim dan anaknya adalah sebuah hotel.

"Ne,kaja!" Chan Yeol menyetujui gumaman Suho dan berjalan di depan Suho.

Suho menggigit bibirnya sendiri,rasa gugup mulai melandanya.

'kenapa harus hotel coba?,kenapa tidak bertemu di rumah wu sajangnim itu saja' batin Suho.

Oke Suho mulai berfikir yang tidak –tidak dengan membayangkan sosok Kris yang akan memakanya di dalam kamar hotel tersebut. Ck….. ck… ck…. Umma kau terlalu berlebihan,belum tentu appa mau memakanmu,walau harus di akui appa punya tingkat kemesuman di atas rata-rata.

(Kris: YA! BERHENTI MENGATAI APPAMU SENDIRI MESUM!)#harap abaikan!

"Chan Yeol hyeong!" cicit Suho yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

Chan Yeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Suho yang tengah menunduk "Ada apa?" tanya Chan Yeol.

"Bisakah aku tidak ikut saja ,sepertinya aku ada hal yang perlu di urus!" ujar Suho yang sudah tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Chan Yeol tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan menampakan wajah mesumnya yang membuat nyali Suho langsung menciut. Sungguh namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat benar-benar menakutkan dengan aura mesumnya itu. Ternyata bukan kris yang ingin berbuat mesum kepadanya melainkan namja yang ada dihadapanya sekarng,namja yang sudah resmi dia panggil hyeong.

"Hhhhhyeong?!" Suho menelan Ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Chan Yeol terkikik geli melihat tingkah Suho yang benar-benar imut itu,dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Chan Yeol langsung menarik Suho menuju kamar bernomer 100 itu .

"Hyeong,jebalyo hyeong jangan apa-apakan aku hyeong jebalyo!" Mohon Suho sambil memegang pegangan pintu dan menghadap pintu dengan mata yang terpejam. Suho benar-benar sudah dalam kondisi panik tingkat dewa sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara berat,membuat Suho menghentikan tingkah konyolnya dan menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara dan Suho hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat menyadari banyak orang di kamar itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh,atau mungkin Suhomemang aneh,hingga pantas mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu?

Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,Suho benar-benar merasa Kikuk karena orang-orang itu masih memadangnya dengan tatapan aneh,sementara Chan Yeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri d samping Kris tengah mengacungkan 2 jari tangn kirinya membentuk hurup 'V' yang membuat Suho kesal,karena telah di kerjai oleh hyung barunya itu.

"Momy!" teriak Sehun yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada bocah itu.

"Momy…momy….. jeongmal beogeo thipeothoeo! (Beogosipeoseo)" ujar Sehun yang sekarng sudah memeluk tubuh Suho.

"hyeong juga merindukanmu Hunie!" Bisik Suho kemudian namja itu bermarga Kim itu mencium pipi gembil sehun.

Kris menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan pelan,dia lupa tidak memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak memanggil Suho dengan panggilan momy.

"Mr. Wu apa kau sudah menikah lagi?" bisik salah 1 collega Kris yang memang ada di kamar itu,kebetulan Kris memang mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa colleganya di hotel ini,sebenarnya sih acaranya sudah selesai dari tadi hanya saja salah satu collega Kris Choi Min Ho masih berada di sana untuk sekedar berbincang dengan Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya,hal yang dia takutkan atas ucapan polos anaknya dan tingkah namja bodoh itu terjadi juga. Kris memilih diam dan hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menjawab pertanyaan Min Ho,tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin rumit.

"Kau tau Mr. Wu house wifemu itu terlihat sangt manis tapi,sepertinya dia masi muda." Ujar Min Ho dengan suara yang lebih keras,membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap sosok Kris dan Minho tidak terkecuali Suho yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja anda taukan seperti apa selera saya."Jawab Kris setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa anda tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada saya atau collega anda yang lain Mr. Wu?" tanya Min Ho lagi.

Kalau saja seorang Choi Min Ho ini bukan merupakan collega terpenting Kris,sudah Kris usir dari kamar hotel ini dari tadi,dan memutuskan kerja samanya karena telah banyak bertanya.

"kami masih bertunangan!" jawab Kris asal. "Baby Su kemarilah!" pinta Kris selembut mungkin.

"Ajushi kau….." Suho tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terlalu shok mendengar apa yang baru didengarnya

Kris tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Suho.

"Baby Su sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggil tunanganmu sendiri dengan panggilan ajusi" ujar Kris sambil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Suho.

"Ne? tunangan?"

Gumaman Suho barusan mengakhiri chapter ke-2 ini semoga my lovely reader menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

.

Hohoho yong bener-benar gak nyanhka kalau responnya bakal sebagus ini,sungguh yong benar-benar gak nyangka. Gomawo my lovely reader.

Akh…. Ia untuk my lovley tutor (sam Cho) and one (side) love sedang tahap pengerjaan jadi di tunggu aja ia.

Segitu aja deh dari yong.

Gomawoyo yang udah reviews men-follow men-favorit cerita yong

Saranghae my lovely reader gerigeo reviews juseyo!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wu Sajangnim and I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Little Sehun.**_

_**Support Cast : exo member and suju member.**_

_**Warning : cerita sedikit membingungkan,alur melompat-lompat, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan : ff ini terinspirasi dari dramanya Yonna snsd dengan judul Prime minister and I.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kris namja tampan pemilik Wu corp itu menghela nafasnya gusar,sambil membanting sebuah majalah ke atas meja kerjanya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Kris benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan konyolnya minggu lalu dengan koleganya Choi minho tentang pertunangannya dengan Suho menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri,bagaimana tidak menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri,kalau sekarang dirinya dan Suho menjadi sampul sebuah majalah kenamaan di korea dengan title 'INI DIA CALON HOUSE WIFE PEMILIK WU CORP' dengan tulisan yang besar-besar seperti itu.

Kris mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di kursi kerjanya,kemudian namja bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu pun menghubungi Chan Yeol sekertaris pribadinya untuk ke ruangannya.

Cklek…

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu di buka,dan masuklha sosok namja tinggi dengan stelan hitamnya yang rapi,yang tidak lain adalah Chan Yeol.

"Ne sajangnim." Chan Yeol membungkukan badan-nya untuk memberi hormat pada Kris yang terlihat gusar di kursinya.

"Pergilah temui namja bodoh itu,dan bawa dia kemari ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya!" Titah Kris yang langsung di angguki oleh Chan Yeol. "dan jangan lupa cari tau siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini,dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran karena telah berani bermain-main dengan seorang Kris Wu!" Lanjut Kris dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya,membuat sekertaris pribadinya Chan Yeol ngeri melihatnya.

"Ne sajangnim,perintah sajangnim akan segera saya laksanakan!" ujar Chan Yeol sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi,namja bermarga park itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan Kris untuk menemui namja yang Kris bilang bodoh itu,yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Suho, tidak lupa Chan Yeol juga menyuruh anak buah Kris yang lain untuk membantunya mencari tau siapa yang telah bermain-main dengan sajangnimnya,dengan cara menyebarkan berita tentang pertunanganya dan,Suho.

Sepeninggal Chan Yeol,Kris kembali meraih majalah yang tadi telah di lemparnya ke atas meja. Di tatapnya gambar dirinya dan, Suho.

"Cih… calon hous wife pemilik Wu Corp?" decih Kris " Yang benar saja mana mau aku menikah dengan seorang namja bodoh seperti dia!" Lanjut kris dengan nada yang terkesan meremehkan.

.

.

.

"Chukahae Suho?" gumam Suho dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung,pasalnya pagi ini semua orang yang dia temui di kampusnya termasuk para dosen dan,pengurus kebersihan kampus mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Padahal seingat namja mungil yang saat ini tengah bingung itu,hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya,dia juga tidak mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan ataupun memenangkan lotre,lalu kenapa setiap orang mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"Chukahae Suho!" lagi sebuah ucapan di tujukan untuknya,yang kali ini di ucapkan oleh sepasang kekasih yang merupakan sanbae sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagi hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Untuk apa hyung mengucapkan selamat pada ku?" tanya Suho dengan polosnya,yang tentu saja membuat dahi sepasang kekasih yang ada di hadapannya berkerut bingung.

"Ya! Jangnan hajima! (jangan bercanda!)" Hardik Xiumin namja berpipi chuby yang tengah di rangkul mesra oleh namja Chingunya, Xi Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar bingung,kenapa hyung deul dan semua orang yang aku temui hari ini mengucapkan selamat padaku?!" Ujar Suho dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja kami dan semua orang yang kau temui hari ini mengucapkan selamat padamu atas pertunanganmu dengan pemilik Wu Corp itu!" Jelas Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka,kalau adik manisku ini bisa mendapatkan namja setampan dan sesempurna Kris Wu!" Timpal Xiumin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari seseorang yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Tapi buatku,tetap kau yang paling tampan Luhanie!" Xiumin langsung memeluk Luhan agar namja chingunya yang sangat posesif padanya itu tidak marah.

Suho?

Oh namja mungil kita itu tengah menganga lebar,akibat shok setelah mendengar penuturan dari Luhan.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Heran Luhan saat melihan namja mungil yang telah dia anggapnya adik itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hyung aapa kau tidak salah bicara?" tanya Suho,berharap bahwa Luhan salah bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak,bahkan berita tentang kau yang bertunangan denganpemilik Wu Corp itu sudah di siarkan di TV,masuk koran dan juga majalah,seperti yang satu ini!" Jawab Xiumin sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah pada Suho di mana Kris dan dirinyalah yang menjadi sampul majalah tersebut.

"Oh My Good!" gumam Suho sambil meraih majalah yang ada di tangan Xiumin.

"Andwae….. andwae….. igeo andwaeyo… bagaimana bisa berita ini menyebar!" Jerit Suho dalam hati sambil meremas majalah yang ada di tangnnya.

"Ya!, wae geurae?" "Tanya Luhan bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat tingkah Suho yang sekarang tengah meremas-remas majalah Xiumin dengan brutal.

"O~oh …. Kenapa kau seperti tidak senang huh,padahal kaukan telah bertunangan dengan seorang Kris Wu namja yang paling di inginkan oleh semua orang di negara kita ini!" timpal Xiumin dengan riang.

"Apa itu termasuk kau?" tanya Luhan dingin,yang langsung membuat Xiumin merinding saat mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak,karna aku kan sudah punya kau,namja paling sempurna dan paling aku cintai di dunia ini!" ujar Xiumin semanis mungkin agar namja chingu tercintanya itu tidak menghukumnya dengan peperangan di atas kasur yang akan berakhir dengan tidak bisa berjalannya Xiumin ke esokan harinya.

(wah….. Luhan ternyata mesum juga!)

"Suho!" sebuah seruan mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Xiumin dan,Xiumin dari Luhan tidak terkecuali Suho yang tengah asik meremas-remas majalah yang ada di tanganya pada sosok yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka dengan stelan hitamnya yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan berkelas.

"Geu namja nugu?" Bisik Xiumin pada Luhan yang di jawab gelengan oleh Luhan tanda namja Chingunya juga tidak tau siapa orang yang saat ini tengah membisikan sesuatu pada Suho itu.

"Baiklah,ayo Kita pergi. Aku benar-benar harus membuat perhitungan dengan ajushi tidak punya hati itu!"Ujar Suho berapi-api.

"Ya! Eodi ga?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Suho melangkahkan kakinya menjauhinya dan Xiumin.

"Tentu saja menemui Ben-ben ku,angeuraeyo Chan Yeol hyung?" Ujar Suho manis,tapi entah kenapa terdengar berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ben-ben?" Gumam Luhan dan,Xiumin bersamaan.

(for your information guys, ben-ben adalah panggilan sayang yang Suho berikan pada Kris)

.

.

.

"Tenanglah,aku yakin sajangnim punya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik,karena aku tau seperti apa wu sajangnim itu!" Ujar Chan Yeol berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yang terduduk di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir yang tergurat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin Hyeong!" Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan pada Chan Yeol yang sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chan Yeol.

"karena semenjak aku bertemu dengan ajushi tidak punya hati yang super duper menyebalkan itu,aku selalu saja sial dan,terlibat masalah yang tidak jelas seperti saat ini!" keluh Suho yang membuat Chan Yeol terkikik geli.

"Wae useo (kenapa tertawa?)" rajuk Suho.

"Habis kau ini lucu!" Jawab Chan Yeol yang berhasil membuat Suho mempoutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chan Yeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah,aku minta maaf,aku janji tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi."

.

.

.

"Daebak!" kata itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut Suho saat dia sampai di rumah Kris,bagaimana Suho tidak berkata demikian kalau rumah yang di lihatnya luar biasa mengah dan beasr,seperti sebuah kastil kerajaan,bahkan jarak pintu gerbang dan rumah ini cukup jauh,mungkin sekitar 15 menit kalau di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ayo,masuk aku yakin sajangnim sudah menunggu kehadiranmu!" Ajak Chan Yeol.

Dan Suho tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum saat melihat isi dari rumah besar tersebut.

"Momy!" pekik Sehun saat melihat sosok Suho yang melangkah menuju ruang tamu,bocah berumur 5 tahun itu,langsung menghambur dan memeluk pinggang ramping Suho.

"Momy… jeongmal beogeothipotho!" ujar sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho.

"Hyeong juga merindukanmu Hunie!" Ujar Suho melepas pelukan Sehun kemudian dia berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Kalau momy merindukan Thehunie kenapa momy tidak pernah main ke thini?" rajuk Sehn,Bocah tampan yang menggemaskan itu melepas pelukan Suho dan memblikan tubuhnya membelakangi Suho.

"Mian karena kemarin hyeong sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah hyeong,dan baru sempat menemui Hunie hari ini." Jawab Suho sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu momy tinggal di thini thaja thama thehunie biar thehuni ada temannya,kalau dady pergi." Ujar Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya yang super duper imut yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Suho mendesah pelan lalu membawa Sehun ke pangkuannya "Hyeong tidak bisa melakukannya Hunie!"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun penasaran "momy kan bilang kalau momy itu momynya thehun!" lanjut Sehun

Suho menghela nafasnya panjang,sejak kapan coba Suho menyuruhnya menganggapnya sebagai momynya,karena seingat Suho dia menyuruh Sehun untuk menganggapnya sebagi seorang dady bukan momy.

"Karena momy Suho kan belum resmi jadi momynya sehun,kan momy suho belum menikah dengan dadynya Sehun!" Jawab Chan Yeol,berusaha membantu Suho.

"Kalau begitu Thehunie akan menyuruh dady untuk thegera menikahi momy,biar momy bitha tinggal thama thehun di thini!" Ujar bocah berumur 5 tahun itu dengan riang,yang membuat Suho memberikan glare yang jauh dari kata menaktkan pada Chan Yeol,karena secara tidak langsung namja yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Kris itu malah membuat sehun berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk keruanganku?" Tanya Kris yang entah sejak kapan berada di antara mereka.

"Akh itu…. aku kangen dengan Sehun jadi aku menemuinya sebentar!" Ujar Suho sedikit gelagapan,takut kalau Kris mendengar apa yang di katakan Sehun tadi.

"Dad kapan dammmppphh-"

Sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Suho keburu menutup mulut Wu junior itu.

"Ben-ben bisakah kau memberi waktu sebentar untuk ku,hanya 5 menit saja untuk bersama sehun!" Ujar Suho manis saat dilihatnya seorang maid yang merupakan pengasuh sehun berlari ke arahnya.

"Baiklha baby Su tapi,jangan lama-lama ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" Kris ikut-ikutan bersikap manis,kemudian Kris melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Bingung ya kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bukan musuh?

Jawabanya karena mereka sudah membuat perjanjian dimana dalam perjanjian itu di sebutkan kalau,ada orang lain di antara mereka selain Chan Yeol maka mereka akan beracting menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi.

"Momy kenpa momy membekap ku?" protes Sehun dengan pout sempurna di mulutnya.

"Karena hyeong tau hunie akan meminta dady untuk menikahi momy!" jawab Suho.

"Apa momy tidak mau menikah dengan dady dan,menjadi momy thehun thungguhan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang dia buat sesedih mungkin.

"Bukan begitu,hyeong hanya tidak ingin memaksa dady segera menikahi hyeong,lagi pula hyeong juga kan masih kuliah!" Suho berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Wu junior yang telah memikat hatinya itu.

"Nah sekarang Hunei main dengan Jang ajuma dulu ne,karena Suho momy harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan dady hunie." ujar Chan Yeol.

"Ajuthi,kenapa thikap ajuthi berubah manith?" heran Sehun,karena setau bocah yang mewarisi wajah dingin dadynya itu,Chan Yeol adalah pribadi yang kaku dan membosankan sepertri dadynya.

"itu…" Chan Yeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Karena Chan Yeol ajushi sedang senang!" jawab Suho "Akh iya heyong pergi menemui dady dulu ya,ada hal yang harus hyeong bicarakan dengannya." Lanjut Suho sambil menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya.

"Baiklah tapi,momy haruth janji ,kalau momy akan main dengan Thehun thetelah momy bicara dengan dady!" Ujar Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Suho menyambut jari kelingking sehun dengan jari kelingkingnya.

.

.

"Kemana namja bodoh itu,bukankah dia bilang hanya 5 menit,tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang juga!" Gumam Kris kesal.

Cklek…..

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok namja mungil yang Kris anggap bodoh itu ke ruangannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya ajushi apa maksud semua ini huh,kenapa berita tentang pertunangan pura-pura ini jadi konsumsi publik?" serang Suho tepat setelah dia berdiri di hadapan Kris.

"Apa kau pikir aku senang apa,di kabarkan bertunangan dengan namja bodoh sepertimu?!" balas Kris yang juga terpancing emosinya karena serangan Suho.

"YA siapa yang kau panggi namja bodoh ajushi?" pekik Suho kesal.

"Tentu saja kau,memang ada namja lain yang di beritakan bertunangan dengan ku hah?!" jawab Kris "dan hei siapa yang kau panggil ajushi?"

"Tentu saja Kau memang ada orang lain lagi di ruangan ini hah,ingat umurmu sudah menginjak angka 32 tahun,jadi kau sudah pantas mendapatkan panggilan ajushi!" balas Suho.

"Dasar namja bodoh!"

"Dasar ajushi tidak punya hati!"

Setelahnya hening,hanya ada suara jam dinding yang terdengar di ruangan kerja Kris,untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi apa solusi dari masalah ini?" tanya Suho yang mulai jengah dengan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Sebuah pernikahan!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 3nya kelar dan yong publish juga,berharap my lovely reader menykainya dan memberi Yong reviews yang banyak ^^.

Untuk ff My lovely tutor sepertinya akan yong hiatuskan dulu karena yong kehilangan ide buat nulis lanjutannya.

Dan bagi yang belum mampir ke ff yong yang berjudul _**seputih hati **_silahkan mampir.

Segitu aja dari Yong.

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigeo reviews yang banyak juseyo ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wu Sajangnim and I_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing : KrisHo_**

**_Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Little Sehun._**

**_Support Cast : exo member and suju,shinee member._**

**_Warning : cerita sedikit membingungkan,alur melompat-lompat, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Catatan : ff ini terinspirasi dari dramanya Yonna snsd dengan judul Prime minister and I._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading ^^ !_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"sebuah pernikahan!"

Kris dan, Suho mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung. Pasalnya tidak ada 1 orang pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut dan,mengucapkan kata-kata yang baru saja mereka dengar. Lalu dari mana suara yang mereka dengar itu berasal? jawabannya adalah dari seorang namja yang saat ini tengah berada di ruangan itu namun sepertinya baik Kris maupun Suho belum menyadari keberadaan namja itu yang memang bersembunyi di balik sofa. Hal itu terbukti dari pertanyaan konyol yang Suho lontarkan pada Kris.

"Aaajushi aapa di ruangan ini ada hantunya?" Tanya Suho dengan mata yang bergerak liar sambil beringsut mendekati Kris.

Sekilas namja bertubuh mungil yang memiliki marga Kim itu memang terlihan mempunyai keberanian yang luar biasa besar,karena berani mendebat dan membentak seorang Kris Wu yang sangat di takuti oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya (karena kekuasaannya) sepeti tadi (adegan di chapter 3) , tapi nyatanya Suho hanyalah seorang namja penakut,apa lagi kalau hal itu sudah berhubungan dengan dunia gaib atau hantu,beuh… nyali Suho langsung ciut. Pernah suatu kali Luhan dan, Xiumin mengajak Suho untuk menonton film horror di bioskop agar,Suho bisa lebih berani lagi,yang berakhir dengan menangisnya Suho didalam gedung bioskop karena ketakutan.

"Hei….. hei….. hei…. Mana ada hantu semanis dan sekecek aku di dunia ini!" Ujar namja yang bersuara tadi,keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Byun Baek Hyun?" Kaget Kris,namja tampan berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,seakan dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Anyeong Kris!" sapa namja manis bereyeliner yang Kris panggil Byun Baek Hyun itu,sambil memasang sebuah cengiran lebar,yang entah kenapa cengiran namja manis bereyeliner ini sangat mirip dengan cengiran bodoh milik sekertaris Kris,yang tidak lain adalah Chan Yeol (menurut Suho).

"Ajushi geu namja nugu? (paman,lelaki itu siapa?)" Bisik Suho tepat di telinga Kris,karena kebetulan Suho berada di samping Kris saat ini.

"Perkenalkan,nama ku Byun Baek Hyun,aku adalah sepupu dari namja yang kau panggil ajushi itu,salam kenal!" Baek Hyun memperkenalkan dirinya,setelah dia mendengar bisikan Suho,yang sejujurnya tidak bisa dibilang bisikan juga,karena bisa didengar oleh seseorang yang berjarak 2 meter dari Suho.

"Ooou? Ne salam kenal!" Suho sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya menanggapi perkenalan Baek Hyun.

"Byun Baek Hyun,bagai mana bisa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Kanada?" tanya Kris dengan tingkat penasaran yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Tentu saja untuk mengunjungimu,sekaligus melihat langsung calon Housewife-mu itu!" jawab Baek Hyun dengan sebuah seringai kecil di wajah manisnya.

"Kami tidak akan menikah baek,dan dia bukanlah calon housewife ku!" tegas Kris.

"Yang dikatakan ajushi tidak punya hati ini benar,tidak akan ada pernikahan di sini. Lagi pula aku tidak mau menikah dengan seorang yang tidak punya hati seperti ajushi yang satu ini!" imbuh Suho yang sukses membuat Baek Hyun terkikik geli saat mendengarnya,karena jujur ini adalah kali pertamanya Baek Hyun melihat ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kris,selain dirinya.

"Ya jaga bicaramu namja bodoh!" Hardik Kris.

"Ya berhenti memanggilku namja bodoh,dasar ajushi tidak punya hati!" Balas Suho kesal.

"Attention guys,kita punya masalah yang lebih besar,yang harus di selesaikan disini, dari pada acara bertengkar kalian!" intrupsi Baek Hyun yang malah membuatnya,mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dan tajam,dari Kris dan,Suho. "Hei…. Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan saja!" Baek Hyun mengacungkan dua jari tangan kirinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Pokoknya,aku tidak setuju kalau solusi dari masalah ini adalah sebuah pernikahan!" Suho melipat ke-2 tangannya di dada,dan menatap tidak suka pada Kris.

"Heh.. kau pikir aku mau apa menikah dengan namja bodoh seperti mu?" Balas Kris tidak mau kalah.

"Ouh….. peulissssss guys hentikan acara berantem kalian,serius bertingkahlah sedikit dewasa!" Baek Hyun kembali mengintrupsi dua orang yang sedang saling menatap dengn pandangan tidak suka itu.

"Diamlah ini bukan urusanmu!" salak Kris dan Suho dengan kompaknya.

"Oh… come on jangan bersikap sepeti kucing dan anjing seperti itu,ingatlah kalian sudah dewasa harusnya kalian menyikapi masalah ini dengan sikap seorang yang sudah dewasa!" Ujar Baek Hyun yang sudah mulai jengah melihat tingkah kekanakan 2 orang dewasa yang kelakuannya,jauh dari kata dewasa itu.

Kris dan, Suho mendesah kesal mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baek Hyun.

"Jadi apa solusi dari masalah ini?" tanya Suho dengan nada frustasnya.

"Kita umumkan kalau kita berdua,putus karena diantara kita sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi bagaimana?" tanya Kris "Kurasa meski alasan ini sangat clasik ,tapi cara itu cukup ampuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

"Aku setuju denganmu ajushi!" Suho bersorak senang sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Kris.

"Wait a minute guys,ku rasa cara itu bukanlah cara yang tepat,mengingat berita tentang pertunangan kalian ini,menjadi berita paling di cari di korea selama seminggu ini,dan rasanya akan sangat aneh kalau kalian tiba-tiba mengumumkan pada publik kalau kalian sudah putus,kalian akan di cap sebagi seorang yang membuat sensasi atau semacamnya!" Ujar Baek Hyun yang langsung meng-enyahkan kebahagiaan Suho.

"Mungkinkah menikah adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri masalah ini?" Tanya Kris yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Baek Hyun,sekaligus menuai Protes dari namja manis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei mana bisa pernikahan menjadi solusi dari masalah ini,yang ada menikah akan memperburuk dan,memperumit masalah ini!" Protes Suho.

"Tidak,kalian hanya cukup menikah selama 6 bulan atau lebih dan,setelahnya kalian bisa berpisah dan mengatakan sudah tidak ada kecocokan di antara kalian atau,alasan-alasan lain seperti prinsip dasar dan lainnya."

"Hah…" Kris dan Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Baek Hyun katakan.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan Kris tiba-tiba terbuka,menampakan seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun,yang langsung merentangkan tanganya lebar-lebar di depan Suho,seperti berharap Suho akan membawanya ke gendongannya.

Hup!

Suho pun mengangkat tubuh bocah itu dan membawanya ke gendongannya,kemudian bertanya dengan lembut "Ada apa sehunie?"

"Thehun ingin main thama momy!" rajuk Sehun sambil memeluk leher jenjang Suho.

"Tapi,Hyung belum selesai berbicara dengan dadymu sayang." Tolak Suho halus sambil mengusap sayang punggung sehun.

"Pokoknya,Thehun mau main thama momy titik!" kekeh Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada,dengan pout yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Suho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja,entah kenapa dia sulit sekali untuk menolak kemauan namja termuda yang ada di keluarga Wu ini,padahal Suho bukan siapa-siapa sehun,kenalpun dia baru-baru ini (kurang dari 1 bulan).

"Baiklah hyeong akan bermain denganmu!" Ujar Suho akhirnya,yang langsung membuat bocah yang ada di pangkuannya memekik senang dan memeluk lehernya kembali.

"Duh… senengnya yang mau main sama momy baru!" Kicau Baek Hyun yang membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Suho,untuk mencari darimana dan dari siapa suara itu berasal.

"Ou…..?! Baekie ajuthi wae yeogitho? (Paman baekie kenapa di sini?)" tanya Sehun yang sukses membuat Baek Hyun memekik kesal.

"YA! Wu Thehun berhentilah memangilku dengan panggilan ajushi,aku ini masih muda tau,harap garis bawahi itu!" Kesal Baek Hyun yang tidak terima di panggil ajushi oleh Sehun,karena menurutnya dia masih terlalu muda dan belum pantas mendapatkan panggilan ajushi.

"Ajuthi thudah berapakali Thehun bilang kalau nama Thehun itu bukan Wu Thehun tapi WU THEHUN,harap garith bawahi itu!" Pekik Sehun tidak kalah kesal dengan penekanan di kata 'Wu Thehun' yang palng akhir,membuat Kris dan,Suho terkikik geli saat mendengarnya.

"Oh… Thehun-ah,kau benar-benaar menggemaskan!" Gemas Suho sambil mencubit pelan pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Momy!" Bocah itu merajuk,kemudian kembali memasang pout imut di bibirnya karena Suho tidak berhenti tertawa saat mendengar rajukan Sehun.

"Makanya jangan pernah mengataiku ajushi!" Ujar Baek Hyun penuh kemenangan.

"Ya! kau juga sudah pantas menyandang,panggilan ajushi Baek,mengingat rentang usiamu dan Sehun terpaut sangat jauh!"Ucapan Kris barusan sukses membuat senyum kemenangan Baek Hyun menjadi sebuah pout di mulutnya,apa lagi saat mendengar si kecil Sehun mengikuti apa yang di ucapkannya tadi.

"Makanya jangan pernah memanggil Thehun dengan panggilan Wu Thehun!" ujar Sehun,tentu saja dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang membuat Baek Hyun ingin menjitak kepala bocah yang pintar itu.

Kris dan Suho kembali tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sehun dan,ornang yang selalu menyuruh mereka bersikap lebih dewasa itu,yang malah bersikap lebih kekanakan dari Kris dan,Suho.

"Ben-ben,aku bermain dengan Sehun dulu ya,masalah ini kita bicarakan lagi nati!" Ujar Suho dengan nada yang lembut dan manis,terkesan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Nae, Baby Su!" balas Kris tidak kalah manis,dengan sebuah senyum yang super memikat,yang dia sunggingkan,membuat Baek Hyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu,pura-pura munth di tempatnya berdiri.

"Wah acting yang kalian berdua lakukan benar-benar keren,aku yakin aku akan tertipu dan menyangka kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai kalau aku tidak mengetahui pertunangan pura-pura yang kalian lakukan dari awal." Ujar Baek Hyun,tentu saja setelah Suho dan, Sehun beserta Kyung Soo yang menjadi pengasuh baru Sehun keluar dari ruangan Kris.

"Jaga bicaramu Baek,aku tidak ingin ada lebih banya orang lagi yang mengetahui pertunangan pura-pura yang aku lakukan ini!" Hardik Kris.

"Baiklah!" Baek Hyun menyetujui. "Kau tau Kris,kurasa bocah manis itu cocok untuk menjadi house wife mu!" lanjut Baek Hyun.

"Oh… berhentilah dan jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong begitu!" Keluh Kris,dia sudah benar-benar jengah dengan sikap ikut campur sepupunya itu yang benar-benar memuakan.

"Oh come on Kris….. baby Su mu itu,terlihat manis,baik,ramah,hangat dan dia juga terlihat sangat menyayangi Sehun,begitupun sebaliknya,Sehun juga terlihat sangat menyayangi bocah itu!"

"Cukup Baek ak-"

"Dengar Kris,Sehun tidak bisa selamanya hidup seperti ini,maksudku jangan biarkan Sehun tumbuh tanpa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu,dan kurasa Suho cocok untuk memerankan peran itu." Potong Baek Hyun cepat.

"Tapi Baek menikah bukan perkara gampang,apa lagi ak-"

"Cinta bisa muncul seiring dengan berjalanya waktu,kau penah mendengar kan pribahasa yang mengatakan 'Cinta karena terbiasa',kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu lagi Kris dan berusaha menerima orang lain di hatimu!" Potong Baek Hyun lagi,yang membuat Kris berdecak Kesal karena sepupunya yang baik hati dan suka ikut campur ini tidak membiarkanya menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Baek dengar,aku tidak mau membuat orang lain mendeita karena kepentingan dan ke-egoisan ku!" Ujar Kris yang kini bisa menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Aku hanya memberi saran Kris,lagi pula darimana kau tau kalau Suho akan menderita kalau dia menikah denganmu?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Itu sudah jelas Baek kau bahkan dapat melihatnya sendiri!" jawab Kris.

Setelahnya hening,Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Kris,karena dia tau kalau sepupunya itu butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya,sementara Kris tengah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk meyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa menikahi Suho,karena jujur Kris belum siap untuk menggantikan posisi istri yang sangat di cintainya itu dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Suho kembali menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya,membuat 2 orang namja yang merupakan sepasang kekasih yang selalu terlihat bersama itu mengerutkan dahi mereka bingung.

"Ya! Kim Joon Myeon kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ia kau kenapa sih? Ku lihat sedari tadi kerjaan mu hanya menghela nafas seperti itu!" Imbuh Xiumin.

"Aku-"

"Pagi baby Su!" Sebuah Suara berat memotong ucapan Suho.

"aaajushi?" Lirih Suho dengan mata yang membulat sempurna,saat melihat sosok Kris yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baby Su ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?" ujar Kris dengan sagat manis yang sukses membuat luhan menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya dan Xiumin tersedak minumanya sediri,sungguh mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kris yang terkesan dingin dan,cool bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ben-ben?" tanya Suho dengan nada manisnya,Suho masih ingat kalau dia harus bersikap manis pada Kris di hadapan orang lain.

"Ikutlah dengan ku!" Kris menggenggam tangan mungil Suho membuat beberapa orang namja bersetatus uke dan para yeoja yang ada di kantin kampus menatap iri padanya.

"Luhan Hyung,Xiumin Hyung aku pergi dulu ne!" pamit Suho kemudian dia berjalan beriringan dengan Kris menuju keluar kampus,membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka iri,karena ke intiman Kris dan Suho.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan ajushi?" tanya Suho ketus setelah dia dan Kris berada di dalam limosin milik Kris.

"menikahlah denganku!"

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Yey….. yey… yey… akhirnya Chap 4 nya bisa yong publish juga,setelah kemarin sempet gak bisa di publish karena ada gangguan teknis.

Hope my lovely reader menyukai chap ini.

Oh ia jangan lupa mampir ke ff yong yang baru ia _**'love story' **_,di tunggu lho kunjungan dan,reviewsnya.

Hehehe

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo reviews yang banyak juseyo ^^!


End file.
